Not Him
by kellegirl
Summary: Riku wants Sora back and knows that all he has to do is make Roxas remember who he is. Very dark, like holy crap dark. Yaoi, noncon, lemon, Riku x Roxas, Riku x Sora if you squint. COMPLETE


Me: So I was working on Axel likes it When and got bored, so I went on y-gallery

_Me: So I was working on Axel likes it When and got bored, so I went on y-gallery. I was looking up…stuff…and stumbled on a picture of Riku and suddenly my brain exploded. This story has absolutely nothing to do with the picture, so I'm not going to say which one it was._

_Cautai: How can you come up with random crap from just seeing a picture of Riku._

_Me: I have no idea, but I did and so I type._

_Mims: I love this story already._

_Me: You just say that because you are in charge of it. So yeah, warning time, this isn't like my normal stuff. Like at all. This is a Riku x Roxas story with noncom, so not my usual material at all. I usually prefer Riku with Sora, but like I said, brain explosion. And you can't ignore the brain explosion or it turns into a monster and eats you. –stares- I actually just wrote that down. –sighs- _

_Disclaimer:__ I have an exploded brain, not Kingdom Hearts rights._

_Warning:__ Noncon! Blatant noncon! And yaoi, can't forget the yaoi. don't like don't read, I don't want a flame because there is boy on boy sex. Go ahead and flame for other reasons, but don't be homophobic._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Why?! Why do you have the key blade?!" Riku cried. It wasn't fair, that this brat was here instead of Sora. It shouldn't be this way.

"Shut up!" the blond before him yelled.

The blond moved to strike, but Riku was faster, knocking the boy who looked so much like Sora to the ground. Standing he walked over to the prone figure, staring down at it for a moment. He could feel the darkness in him calling for him to act, to take his revenge. Kneeling next to the blond, Riku grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. Blue eyes fluttered open and stared at Riku for a moment before he reacted. The key blade wielder began to thrash against the silver haired boy's grip, kicking out in an attempt to dislodge his attacker.

"It's no use," Riku hissed, "He couldn't beat me in a wrestling match, so neither can you."

"Who the hell are you talking about?" the blond yelled.

"As if you don't know," Riku snorted, "Don't you feel him? Don't you feel what he felt?"

"Let me go you psycho!"

Riku stopped paying attention to the blonde's shouts, they didn't mean anything after all. Sora never shouted at him like that and this boy was Sora, just different. That's all he was, a different Sora. He would react the same way, all Riku had to do was act and those protests would stop. He would still scream, oh would he scream, but not because he was angry. No, he would love it, just like the real Sora. Maybe if he remembered who he really was, if he felt what he should, maybe it would bring him back. Leaning forward Riku crushed their lips together, ignoring the surprise in those blue eyes and how the body beneath him thrashed even more fiercely. He just didn't remember yet, that was all. He just wasn't Sora yet.

Straddling the blond, Riku held his wrists in one hand. Careful not to be thrown off, Riku pulled his spare blindfold out of a back pocket and quickly tied the blonde's hands above his head. Grabbing his weapon, the silver haired teen drove it into the ground, securing the other's hands in place. His hands move as if by their own will, pulling away the blonde's clothes, exposing the body beneath them, taking in the touch that is so familiar, but not quite right. _His_ skin is more tanned. _His _voice doesn't contain panic. _He _doesn't plead for Riku to stop. But the fake Sora does. It begs for Riku to stop, to think about what he's doing. It says he doesn't know who Riku thinks he is. It wants to be left alone.

Riku doesn't listen, it doesn't know what it's talking about after all. All he needs is for it to remember, then Sora will come back. Yanking away the blonde's boxers Riku stops. He can see Sora if he squints, if he ignores the golden curls surrounding the limp length. It's working, it has to be. Why else would he see Sora? It has to be working. Slowly Riku runs his fingers along the blonde's shaft, smiling slightly when it stirs, slowly hardening. It's just like _him_, that was all that was needed with _him._ Leaning down, the silver haired teen runs his tongue along the underside of the shaft. He flinches slightly at the taste, it isn't right, it's not _him_. It has a salty sweetness to it, not that citrus that Riku is used to.

He doesn't need the reminder that this isn't Sora yet, that the blond just needs to remember. So he simply runs his hand allow the quickly hardening length, keeps it out of his senses. And the boy beneath him moans, it's _his _moan, it's just like _him_. That moan brings back all Riku's memories, he sees the chocolate brown hair instead of golden blond, feels those slightly calloused hands running along his back, hears those cries of pleasure. He has to make this teen remember, he has to bring Sora back.

Throwing off his own coat and pants, Riku spreads the blonde's legs. _He _didn't need prep, so this body shouldn't either. Settling himself between the smaller teen's thighs, Riku ignores the sudden pleas, they don't really mean anything after all. Sora was nervous every time, but he was happy in the end. He just needed to push forward, like every other time. So he did, he pushed himself into that tight heat, letting it encase him. The blond screamed, tears running down his face, but it didn't mean anything. It was nothing, he just had to remember.

Riku waited for a moment, Sora needed him to wait. But he couldn't wait forever, he had to make the other remember. So he drove on, slowly pulling back to thrust back in, changing his angle slightly with each thrust until he found it. The body beneath him arched with a cry, the tight heat shuddering around Riku's length. The blond rocked back against him slightly and Riku smiled, he was remembering. Sora always did that, always moved like that. The silverette sped up, thrusting into that spot with each movement, making the blond cry out. Gripping the other teen's length, Riku pumped in time with his thrusts. It only took a few minutes and then the teen shuddered, spilling himself over Riku's hand, his passage tightening unbearably, throwing the silver haired teen over the edge.

Riku panted heavily, resting his head against the chest beneath him. "Sora," he whispered.

"I'm Roxas!" the blond screamed, "ROXAS! I hope you die you piece of shit!"

Riku let out a sob, he hadn't remembered. Sora wasn't back, it hadn't worked. He had to find another way, had to bring _him_ back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Cautai: There is something severely wrong with you._

_Me: I already know that._

_Mims: Holy…there is something wrong with you. I like it!_

_Me: Yeah, yeah, I really feel the love. So um, I made Riku into kind of a psycho didn't I? I just had a conversation with one of my friends the other day, right after I wrote a chapter of Axel likes it When were my mind was…altered…for an explanation read the author's note of chapter 8, and it went something like this. (me) Riku's a good guy damn it! (friend) Yeah, if you don't count him trying to destroy the worlds. (me) Other than that. (Friend) Or that he basically killed Roxas. (Me) And that. (Friend) And that he led Sora on a wild goose chase and caused him to doubt himself. (Me) I forgot about that. (Friend) And that he raped Sora. (Me) Sure I gue…wait, what? (Friend) You know he did. (Me) You need to stop drinking. (Friend) I'm fine, but Riku, Riku is fucked up. And so are you. You can't even see that Riku wanted to nail Sora! (Me) Yeah I can, that was obvious! (Friend) And that Riku was an asshole. (Me) You just want to destroy my dreams don't you?_

_I think that conversation might have influenced this in some way._


End file.
